


Greetings and Salutations

by MixnSpice



Series: Constants and Variables [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Future Foundation (Dangan Ronpa), Kamunami Week, Kamunami Week 2018, This isn't happy, Ultimate Despair (Dangan Ronpa), at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixnSpice/pseuds/MixnSpice
Summary: Day 5: AnonymousThe two members of Ultimate Despair send a message to Future Foundation.





	Greetings and Salutations

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If the summary (and tags) weren't enough indication, I'll give you a fair warning that this isn't really happy at all. Please proceed with caution.

"Are you sure about this? This is rather petty for someone like you."

The black-haired boy asked, though from his tone, it sounded more like a statement of fact. This isn't the first time they've sent anonymous tips towards their rival-no, the enemy, Future Foundation, nor will it be the last. He doesn't understand nor care about her motives for doing so, but as for this one...

"I'm curious about your reason for this particular tip." Izuru turned towards the girl with him, momentarily paused from typing down their message. "Vengeance against your former teacher for betraying you?"

"Not really." Chiaki replied, eyes glazing over to the screen where the boy typed down their 'tip' message.

"You knew that if Kyosuke Munakata took this seriously, this would serve as a devastating blow towards Future Foundation; having one of their members, a branch head as well as one of his most trusted friends, exposed as a mole for Ultimate Despair. This will be more than a simple game changer for us, is this what you wish to achieve?"

"Well, so what if I do? Also, I think that it's too early for you to say that. For all we know, Mr. Narukami could ignore it like the fool he is." She sighed, shaking her head at the thought of the enemy organization's vice leader. "If he listened to the warning we sent that one time, then maybe Sakakura would still have his right arm."

He still remembered that particular incident. Deciding not to question her further, the boy resumed his work, typing the last of their message. The girl then skimmed over the message he made for the rival group, and gave him a nod of approval.

With the click of a button, Izuru has sent their tip on the way. "As always, they won't be able to track down who's the sender. How boring."

Closing the laptop, the boy mused, "Hmm, I find it curious that despite having me in your command and theoretically, you can personally send me to wipe them out, you still prefer to destroy Future Foundation little by little."

He heard her sigh. "You know that easy victories don't feel as satisfying."

"When you put it that way, your approach doesn't sound that different from her-"

Chiaki immediately cut him off with a glare, with crimson irises matching his staring back at him. "Don't. Compare. Me. To. Her."

Izuru didn't even flinch in response. "Of course."

He couldn't have forgotten about Chiaki Nanami's intense hatred towards their former leader; the only reason why she even bothered to take over this miserable organization is to spite Junko Enoshima's legacy, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: To clarify a few things in this AU:
> 
> \- Chiaki took over Ultimate Despair, either through Junko's death as in DR1 or by discrediting Junko for her botched killing game in DR IF. However, if it were the latter case, then her influence wouldn't be as strong as it would in the former, due to plenty of members still remaining loyal to Junko, and because of that, the organization split in half, creating a problem for Future Foundation. As a despair, she has some Blood Knight tendencies. They're not as bad as...say, Akane's, but it's there.
> 
> \- Though he doesn't participate much in the organization's atrocities, Izuru is more closely affiliated to Ultimate Despair, with the main reason being because of the fact that Chiaki's there too. As implied above, he's sort of like a right-hand man, more or less serving in a role similar to how Mukuro did, except for the fact that he isn't really mistreated, if at all. 
> 
> \- While in Ultimate Despair, Izuru and Chiaki's relationship with each other is....complicated, to say the least. While not full-on abusive like any would expect in a despairing relationship, it's still pretty unhealthy due to several factors such as...using each other. Interpret that as you will.


End file.
